Silly Kakorat
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Seeing the men of the Son Family on their own, Vegeta and Trunks decide to go over along with Piccolo to check on them. There is something going on both boys aren't saying about Goku. Vegeta plans to find out. Veg/Gok, Picc/Gohan, Truten, request oneshot


**Arashi: This is a request fic for DarkAngel048 who wish to see Goku/Vegeta. This will have hints of abuse moslty being pushed against something so nothing to major.**

**Disclaimers-Don't own DBZ or its characters since it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I don't make any money of this fic. Only own this idea.**

Pairings-Main Vegeta/Goku, Sides: Trunks/Goten and Piccolo/Gohan and hint at past Chichi/Goku

Silly Kakorat

Summary: Seeing the men of the Son Family on their own, Vegeta and Trunks decide to go over along with Piccolo to check on them. There is something going on both boys aren't saying about Goku. Vegeta plans to find out.

* * *

><p>"Boy where are you going?" A voice calls as a seventeen year old Trunks makes a face at the sound of his father's voice.<p>

He may love his father and respect him but there is times he has a lousy timing when to call him out. Especially when it deals with his best friend and his family. He raises a brow getting under Vegeta's skin answering neutrally, "I'm going to visit Goten and his family."

"I'll go along to see if Kakorat wants to spare," Vegeta muse thoughtfully making Trunks to roll his eyes to the white while both of them fly to the Sons' home only to find Piccolo heading the same direction with a strange look in his eyes.

Trunks or Vegeta didn't bother asking what is wrong with the other since its no point of asking since mostly the other wouldn't talk until they're closer to the house before asking the strange reason. Trunks accustom to Chichi's coking from the times he came over to play find the scent missing rather suspicious but put it off as she's visiting her father or something. Piccolo they notice seem to be looking around for something or someone. They blink as he went towards Gohan who apparently came back from somewhere only to stiffen at the sight of the guests. He remain stiff lips want to tremble as the namek pulls the younger demi-saiyan in his arms.

"Is something going on Goten?" Piccolo calls out seeing the younger Son stiffen and looking tight lip.

"Goten don't say a word! We promise dad not to," Gohan shouts to the younger dem-saiyan while the boy sways just as Trunks grabs his friend noticing the tears in his eyes.

Seeing he's in his best friend's arms he cries out, "Gone!"

"Who is gone?" Vegeta ask sternly getting both Kakorat's brats to stare at him then at each other hearing the authority in the Saiyan prince's words.

"Leave my sons alone Vegeta," A voice hisses which gets the three guests to hear the anger and pain in the voice as Goku steps out of the shadows.

The Saiyan nods to Trunks and Piccolo to deal with their respective person while he deals with Kakorat himself. He storms over to the man pushing him into the shed where he starts to struggle to get out wanting to pull his sons away.

He didn't expect Vegeta to pin him against the wall hissing softly in his ears making him almost go limp at the authority in his voice, "Calm it down Kakorat. Tell me what's going on?"

"Chichi…she's gone…dead…..in a car crash," Goku gasps unable to fight the tears he been with holding for the past couple of weeks from his sons finally falls down.

Vegeta's heart stops in his chest hearing the pain in the other saiyan's voice. The urge to do is to comfort the other who been winning his heart slowly at a time. He takes a deep breath wondering if he should follow the urge to kiss the other senseless especially hearing his next words angering him more then anything itself.

"I'm all alone and not worth anyone else's time. Maybe I should die next since I put family through to much pain."

"YOU IDIOT!" Vegeta roars out eyes ablaze getting the other to stare into the black pools of his prince. Then in a softer voice the Saiyan prince continues, "Silly Kakorat you are not alone and every well worth anybody's time especially myself. I care about you deeply as words can't express."

Vegeta scowls hating to sound mushy but if it has to be for the younger male he will. He brush his lips against Goku's hearing the soft pain whimpers slowly go into a deep breath intake opening his mouth to allow Vegeta access which the saiyan ignores keeping the kiss innocent. Goku blush at the passion yet sweetness of it feeling nothing like that before. He stares into Vegeta's eyes finding the dominate Saiyan comforting him as a leader and future mate should do.

Pulling away he murmurs shyly, "Thank you."

"Whatever Kakorat…Goku," Vegeta adds the last part as an after thought letting a tiny smile replace his usual smug smirk on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Mostly fluff with bits of other pairing I may get into other then VegetaGoku and Truten. Please read and review.**


End file.
